Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing circuit, which is capable of improving the ability to express a high-resolution image, and a display device having the same and a method of driving a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
An image display device, which displays various kinds of information on a screen, is a core technology of the information and communication age, and is currently being developed with the aims of thinner and lighter design, greater portability and higher performance. Hence, flat panel display devices, which can overcome the disadvantages of heavy weight and large volume of cathode ray tubes (CRT), are in the spotlight.
A flat panel display device typically includes a plurality of unit pixels, each including red, green, and blue sub-pixels, in order to form images in various colors. The red, green, and blue sub-pixels are typically arranged in strips so that the sub-pixels having the same color are arranged in a column.
However, when the sub-pixels are arranged in strips, a black matrix, located between the respective sub-pixels, may reduce the aperture ratio and deteriorate the ability to express high-resolution images.